simply the best
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: the day of the third Hokages funeral was one of the saddest days that they would all remember. And naruto has something to share with everone. The secret lives of Sauske, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto. The man behind the title of the village protector.


The day of the Third Hokage's funeral was one of the saddest days the people of the village would always remember. Everyone was taking a turn saying goodbye to the old man that everyone had looked to for guidance and protection for so long. Konahamaru was Next to Naruto being held by Iruka. Crying for the man that had raised him; he had barly known to come back. Once Sauske returned to his spot with Sakura and Kakashi it was now the blonds turn to say goodbye.

The blond had thought about the best way to pay tribute to the man that had also raised him, and had finally finished his project late the night before. Now all he had to do was set it up. Walking up to the stone coffin the blond pulled something out of his pocket. It was a portable video recorder and projector. It held the faces of everyone old and new. Their favorit hobbies, their laughter, and jokes. He had fixed it around a home video that Sarutobi, Shikamaru, Sauske, Hinata, Jiraya, and Naruto had made for Konahamaru's second birthdayp; where they had all sang and danced for the baby.

It was a video that he really believed that everyone in the village should see. It started with his the last video of his father and mother when they had been alive. It would end with the words that they had all yelled at the end of the song, "We love you Kanoha" and a picture of Sarutobi holding Konahamaru the day that he had been born with Asuma grinning like an idiot beside him.

Laying the video recorder down on the little tribute table that held the man's picture Naruto took a deep breath and pushed play after angling the projector so that everyone could see it and simply turned and walked away as his father appeared. Juat as Kakashi was about to stop the blond from leaving he heard the voice of someone that he thought he would never hear speak again. Everyone else stared up at the image in confusion for a moment.

"Naruto, today is the day you become a man; because your mother is going to kill me." The fourth Hokage said as he sat down in a chair, just as the door behind him banged open and a pregnate woman with long red hair yelled, "Who ate all of the ice cream?!" The man made an ekk sound and took off running.

The music started. Naruto had chosen "Simply the Best" by Tina Turner because it most adaquitly described how each of them felt about one another and the peaople in the village.

Sarutobi appeared sliding across a freshly waxed tile floor followed by Jiraiya, the Shikamaru and Sauske; then Naruto and Hinata. All of them were wearing shorts, a white short sleeved or sleeveless white muscle shirt, socks and sunglasses. Naruto and Hinata were wearing identical outfits, White spandex shorts, long sleeved button up shirts with collars over their muscle shirts. And all of them started to do a wierd dance while singing.

The next video futige was of Sarutobi talking to Naruto who was sitting on his stomach on a wood floor writing something. The blond was about six years old.

"What are you writing Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he tried to peek at the paper. But the blond was having none of that and promptly stuffed the paper down his shirt.

"A lullabye." Naruto answered with a smile. Sarutobi looked confused. "For who?" the elderly man asked curiously.

"It's for everyone in the world. And someday I'll sing it to everyone." The small blond said happily. Sarutobi looked intrigued. "Really, wanna share it with me?" the old man said as the blond climbed to his feet and made a tsking sound and moved his little index finger back and forth in a way that was reminiss of a parent about to lecture a child. "No. It's not time yet." Naruto said as he dusted himself off.

The video images that followed was on the day that Kanahamaru was born. Naruto stood in the nusery door way holding a teddy bear with a blue ribbon around it's neck when Sarutobi looked at the kid while holding the tiny infint in his arms. "Naruto, what are you doing here at this hour?" Sarutobi asked. The blond walked farther into the room and held out his arms. "Gimme, Konahamaru." It was a n order that Sarutobi complied with. Once the baby was in the blonds arms Naruto smiled.

Pictures of Asuma playing tag with Konahamaru. Iruka saving an injured puppy that turned out to be one of Kakashi's ninja pups.

Anko eating her favorite food. Ibiki playing poker with Genma, Hayate and Radiou.

Kurinai picking flowers and in a moment of weakness making a crown of flowers.

Sauske finding a bento with a card that said "Make a sene and you die" on it.

Sauske and Naruto having a dance off to see who was better.

Sakura and Ino exchanging red and purple ribbons and laughing.

The next images were of Sauske, Shikamaru, wearing halloween costumes and fighting over a picture of someone. Hinata was in the next one crying when Naruto dropped out of the tree a few feet away. "Pretty hime, what's made you cry?" the blond asked as he knelt next to the distraught girl. Hinata looked up at the boy and hiccuped. "My daddy, said that he w-wished that I was dead." Hinata sobbed.

Naruto's face took on a thoughtful expression then he smiled. "How about I talk to your dad? I bet he'll never say or do anything to hurt you ever again." Naruto said as he picked up Hinata and vanished. It showed the blond kicking down the large solid oak gate to the Hyuuga compound and walking past the traps and doging the attacks of the branch Hyuuga's and walking strait up to Hinata's father and exchanging words with him that resulted in Hinata being given to the blond as a "Sacrifice" to the demon.

Naruto signing papers legally adopting Hinata as his sister.

Shikamaru tripping Kiba so that he fell into a chocholate cake face first in front of a cute girl.

Kiba recieving Akamaru; who promptly peed on him.

Shino catching a really rare insect.

Neji training with team Gai and losing his cool bad enough to try and strangle Lee, while Gai and Tenten tried to pull him off of the other smaller version of Gai.

Sauske, Shikamaru, and Hinata in Naruto's house. Sauske was doing something in the kitchen while Shika dozed with his head in Hinata's lap when there was a loud booming sound promptly followed by yelling and screaming as Naruto ran into the room wearing nothing but a really small towel around his hips. Hinata averted her eyes. Shik and Sauske both stared at the blond with their jaws on the floor. "Sweet Jesus." Shika said.

"Marry me!" Sauske yelled as he lunged forward and collided with Naruto's foot.

Jiraiya training Naruto who stood beside a stream in his boxer shorts. "You know you have quite the sexy little bod." the white haired man said as he studied the blond. Naruto glared at the man and said, "Try anything and your going to get a one way ticket strait to hell, pervert."

Another image of Naruto waltzing with Hinata. Then switching out to dance with Sarutobi.

Sauske dressed in a maid outfit cooking for Kakashi.

Shikamaru putting his arm around choji and ino and giving them both a hug.

Asuma on a date with Kurinai.

Ino holding hands with Choji and blushing.

Kakashi having a rock, paper, siccors game with Gai.

Gai and Lee dressed up as Santa and one of his reigndeer; handing out presents to little kids at the hospitle.

Iruka yelling at his students.

Ebisu reading a book on how not to be wierd, so that he could ask someone out on a date.

The jounin annual picnic.

The chunin annual picnic.

Neji stealing a kiss from Tenten.

Jiraiya hanging over the hot springs upside down, and Naruto was giving him hell for peeping into the womans bath.

Sauske wearing the maid outfit again while standing in front of Naruto who was sitting in the Hokage's chair working on some papers that the old man had missed saying, "How I serve you master?" with a shy blush on his pale face. Naruto's head snapped up to look at him and his jaw dropped for a moment before asking for a cup of scalding hot coffee.

Jiraiya screaming bloody murder when the blond dumped the coffee over his head.

The pictures of every festival the kids ever attended.

Pictures of the Anbu playing chess with Naruto, Sarutobi, and Shikamaru.

Imiges of Naruto chasing after a tobbler who was as naked as a jaybird and running through the streets happily. The toddler was non other than Konahamaru.

Images of the jounin meeting their students. And the students meeting their teachers.

Images of a young Lee crying because he could'nt do jutsu like everyone else, and Naruto who had been walking by the play ground where Lee was practicing stopped and walked over to Lee and told him that he should'nt be crying because of the cruel words of his fellow classmates, and then telling the boy that there was absolutly nothing wrong with him. "Your perfect just the way you are, Lee. So just be yourself."

The next day Naruto was waiting outside for Lee with Hinata and the three of them started taijutsu training together.

Asuma's lucky lighter falling out of the sky onto his head in a package that said, "Happy birthday, Asuma" on it.

The pictures of every man, woman, child, and elder; shinobi and citizen alike. They were all there.

Finally as the video drew to a close it once again showed Naruto holding a baby Konaahamaru and saying, "Tonight is the night the world begins again. Fitting that each night is the begining of a new world for everyone out there. Right, Sarutobi?"

Then the end Sarutobi, Jiraiya and the kids ending their song and yelling, "We love you Kanoha!" Everyone was smiling as the video shut off.

Everyone stood there in silence for what seemed forever. Konahamaru was quiet. He had often thought that his grandpa didn't think about him or love him because he had always put the village first, but now he knew differently. Everyone was never far from the man's thoughts. And there was only one other person in the village who was the same way that his grandpa was; the blond who would one day be their Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki.

Sauske gave a small shake of his head. Shikamaru smirked. Hinata laughed softly. As the three of them vanished before everyone started to ask questions. They all had a job to do, and planned to meet the blond half way. Someone had to take the pressure off of everyone else and protect the village until it was rebuilt. Naruto had gone ahead of them with Jiraiya.

That kid was'nt their leader for just any old reason.

_end?_


End file.
